


I'm in too deep

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [16]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Austria, EurovisionSongChallenge, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Nobody but you, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: He hadn't really had a chance to brood properly, because suddenly Yuzuru was at his doorstep, smelling like rain and hot chocolate, throwing himself into Javi's arms and not saying a word.And well, Javi was a weak idiot, and instead of getting over Yuzuru, he was really enjoying being pressed against the wall and kissed senseless.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	I'm in too deep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I really had fun with this one I apologize if smut is cringy tho  
Song: 'Nobody but you' by Cesar Sampson  
Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (also in my mind it's kind of a sequel to [since we've got to be here, let's live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542682)v, but totally can be read as a stand alone!)

_Lord, I'm gonna get so high tonight_   
_I'm gonna let the floodgates open wide_   
_I'm in open water_   
_It's what I need_   
_Though I try to get you off my mind_

_And I get no sleep_   
_I'm in too deep_   
_I can't let you leave_

Javi knew it was a bad idea. It was probably the worst idea in the history of terrible ideas, but Javi was only human, a simple man with simple weaknesses, and he couldn't really recall his words from before, and he couldn't really think about the consequences either, not when Yuzuru was pressing himself against him, kissing him slow and deep, knowing exactly what he was doing and damn Javi created a monster.

Only a few hours before he had told Yuzuru that he wasn't really interested in doing that anymore, being fuckbuddies- well, more like hand job/make out buddies, it had been fun for those few months but Javi decided that it was time for things to either get more serious, or to call everything off.

("You want to date?"

"That would be nice to try, don't you think?"

"I don't date."

"Well if you don't feel like trying then there is nothing more to talk about.")

He hadn't really had a chance to brood properly, because suddenly Yuzuru was at his doorstep, smelling like rain and hot chocolate, throwing himself into Javi's arms and not saying a word.

And well, Javi was a weak idiot, and instead of getting over Yuzuru, he was really enjoying being pressed against the wall and kissed senseless.

"Show way." Yuzuru mumbled, nipping on Javi's bottom lip, and Javi's brain short- circuited when he realized that Yuzuru had never been in his apartment before, all the encounters happening in empty locker rooms and showers, or in anonymous hotel rooms. Hell, their first time also happened in a hotel, and now Javi wasn't sure what to do. Take Yuzuru to the bedroom, throw him on the bed? Or maybe kick him out, the door was so close and maybe Javi could save a bit of his sanity, there was still a chance-

"Javi." Yuzuru groaned urgently, palming Javi through his pants and okay, nope, no one was kicking anyone out.

Somehow, Javi managed to lead Yuzuru to the living room without taking too many breaks in between kisses, hands roaming and trying to get under clothes to feel hot, smooth skin.

"Ah!" Javi yelped when Yuzuru pushed him on the sofa and then immediately move to straddle him, taking Javi's face in his hands and kissing him even deeper, with more urgency than before, as if he could sense those moments of Javi's doubt, or maybe he just remembered his words from before.

Javi moaned helplessly, his hands travelling to rest on Yuzuru's hips, and fuck, in moments like that, with his mind not fully clouded by overwhelming desire yet, he sometimes wondered if there could be more, if maybe there was already more than just simple physical need. Hell, that was why he wanted to try, to get to know each other better, he wanted more than a sporadic dinner from time to time.

But those thoughts were evaporating now as Yuzuru was still kissing him, hips rolling in small circled and Javi couldn't help a muffled moan from escaping his lips, because damn, all that practice had made Yuzuru a great kisser.

"Take off." Yuzuru gasped, grabbing the hem of Javi's shirt and quickly discarding it to the floor, eyes shining as he traced Javi's chest with his fingers, his touch a little cold and making Javi shiver.

"You forgot your gloves?" he murmured, taking Yuzuru's hands in his and Yuzuru's expression changed for a second, as if he was baffled by that moment of softness. And then his lips were back, kisses a bit too hard for Javi's liking, but he didn't even have a chance to complain about it, because suddenly Yuzuru was sliding to the floor, fingers working on the zipper of Javi's pants.

"Oh." was all Javi was able to say, and it sounded kinda dumb, but Yuzuru didn't seem to care, too busy tugging Javi's pants and underwear down. When he was done he patted Javi's knees and after a second of confusion Javi spread his legs, and Yuzuru sent him a cheeky smile before shifting to a better position and-

"OH." Javi gasped when he felt warm breath against his inner thigh "I, umm-"

"Hmm?" Yuzuru hummed, his thumbs rubbing Javi's hips "Yes? No?"

"I mean, I won't mind, but-" Javi stammered, because it wasn't like he had never fantasized about it, but still "If you want-"

Yuzuru snorted, rolling his eyes and blowing away a few strands of hair that was falling into his eyes. Javi was about to ask again, just to be sure, but then Yuzuru leaned forward, pressing his nose to the base of Javi's cock and all coherent thoughts and words flew through the window.

Javi could tell Yuzuru didn't have much experience, maybe none, since they had never got to do it together, but those careful, lingering touches of his tongue had Javi whining in mere seconds. Yuzuru started with slow, deliberate licks along the whole lenght before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently, causing Javi to curse and dig his fingers into the sofa, willing himself to stay still.

Yuzuru drew back, looking satisfied as he glanced at Javi with a smug smile.

"I can see it's yes," he said playfully before shifting a little, and Javi was sure that he was going in for a kiss, but instead of that he felt a warm tongue flicking over his nipple while a small hand came to caress his balls, and the sound he let out was something between a wounded groan and a pathetically high- pitched wail.

Okay, so maybe it wouldn't be that bad, to keep things simple? What was the point in dating, it wasn't like Javi needed love, good sex would do too if he couldn't have more, right?-

"Oh fuck, fuck-" he gasped, throwing his head back and closing his eyes, that hot ache coiling in his belly growing heavier and heavier.

"Javi." Yuzuru muttered, his voice almost fond, and Javi forced his eyes to open only to see Yuzuru smiling up at him again before slowly taking Javi into his mouth, and yes, that was it.

Javi was only able to make some weird, squeaky sounds as Yuzuru started bobbing his head, slow but determined, his mouth hot and slick. He loosely wrapped his fingers around the base of Javi's cock, twisting his wrist gently, and that was everything Javi could take.

His orgasm came all of the sudden, surprising them both, Javi blacking out for a moment and Yuzuru choking a little, his fingers digging into Javi's thigh.

Javi was feeling warm and limp, his muscles trembling and heart fluttering, thoughts hazed, but he still had enough strength in him to reach out and cup Yuzuru's cheek, his thumb wiping a bit of come from the corner of Yuzuru's mouth.

"I-" he tried, his voice rough "Are you-"

"Stupid Javi." Yuzuru said fondly, taking Javi's palm and kissing it before scrambling to his feet and giving Javi a teasing smile as he swiftly got rid of his clothes, and Javi only watched in awe, something stirring inside his chest, something that he knew couldn't be just attraction. But he pushed those thoughts away, because Yuzuru was on his lap again, grabbing Javi's chin and tilting his head so they could kiss, long and lazy, a little bit sloppy and absolutely perfect.

"Now you help." Yuzuru said, taking Javi's hand and bringing it to his mouth, sucking on two fingers and making Javi gasp. Before he could catch up, Yuzuru guided Javi's hand to his ass, and wait, wait, what was going on?

"Yuzu." Javi breathed out, gasping for air, because it all was happening way too quickly and all once "Don't we need, uhm-"

"Silly." Yuzuru shook his head, leaning to kiss Javi's cheek and pushing his hand down "I'm prepared."

After that, Javi's defeat was ultimately sealed.

"Oh, oh." Yuzuru whined, eyes closed and back arching, and Javi wasn't sure how they got into that position, Yuzuru spread on the sofa with one leg resting on Javi's shoulder, face scrunched in pleasure as he moved against Javi's fingers, chasing his climax with desperation.

It felt almost like the first time, Yuzuru so open and vulnerable, and Javi kept on kissing his face and caress his stomach as he was shaking in the aftershocks, until Yuzuru sighed deeply, spent and content.

"Hmm." he hummed, opening one eye and smiling with satisfaction "That was nice."

"Yeah." Javi nodded absently, sitting up straight "But you know- I meant it, before. That I don't want things to go on like this."

Yuzuru stared at him, his face changing into the same expression he had been wearing when Javi took his hand to warm them, as if he was debating with himself whether to ignore that or say something.

"Can we shower?" he asked and Javi suppressed a sigh, suddenly feeling really tired.

He didn't really feel like that, he wanted to politely see Yuzuru out and curl in his bed, but he didn't have enough energy to do so. And maybe it would be a nice ending to that last time.

"Yeah, come."

Yuzuru's playful mood seemed to left him as they stepped into the shower, and Javi felt a little bit guilty because of that, they just had had pretty mindblowing sex and he kind of ruined that, but at the same time, he really wanted to make things clear. Random hook ups from time to time were nice, but in the long shot, it wasn't something Javi was looking for.

"Hey Javi." Yuzuru said quietly, tearing Javi out from his little bubble "I- can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Javi smiled, because well, he was weak for those big, beautiful eyes.

"I never date." Yuzuru muttered, so quietly his words almost drowned in the sound of falling water "I don't know how. This- this is simple. This, I know." he confessed, looking straight at Javi with something like pleading in his gaze "But for you, I can try date, I think."

"Yeah?" Javi asked breathlessly, not really ready to believe it yet, but his heart started beating rapidly. Yuzuru still looked a bit anxious, so much different from that previous self, confident and teasing, and Javi decided to try and defuse the atmosphere the only way he knew- with jokes.

"Is it only because I'm so great in bed?" he teased and Yuzuru snorted, his silhouette relaxing as he reached to take Javi's hand.

"No." he laughed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss over Javi's heart "Because of this."

"Ha, and I thought I was the romantic one. You have game."

"You have no idea."   
  
  


_ It wouldn't be right letting you go running away  
Ain't nobody but you I can hold onto _

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
